Warriors
by Lookintotheeyesofthebeholder20
Summary: if you read this before i accidently put this up but got a good review so keeping it


The end through Dreampool

It was raining and I could barely see two feet ahead of me. My leader Firestar was mad. I am the new medicine cat apprentice and well I had a kit. That was forbidden by the warrior code. I stopped in my tracks and looked straight ahead of me. I saw an image of a young silver warrior hanging on for her life, she was on top of a fox,with flames around her and an orange tabby laying on the ground, the foxes live up on the hill near our territory. I looked up to Starclan and murmured, "What do you mean?" I asked. I looked down, sighed and ran under the cover of a tree. I fell asleep. When I woke up it was lightly raining morning. I reluctantly got up and headed towards camp. I caught two mice and carried them back to camp. I set them in the fresh kill pile. There were some cats sitting near the entrance to camp. I went into the medicine den. Leafpool was sitting in there she needed a new apprentice so I took up the job even though I was already made a warrior. She shook her head at me and said, "Why did you leave? Even though my father is mad doesn't mean you have to run away he is very apologetic." I nodded and sat down. "Pearlpelt is there something wrong?" it was Sandstorm with Squirrelflight right beside her. "I am fine." I said putting my hand on my paws.

I was so excited today is my warrior ceremony. I could hardly stand it. Sandstorm thought I was ready to be a warrior, after I drove away a group of foxes with Silverpaw to help me. His mentor thought he was ready also. I sat in front of Firestar and next to Silverpaw. "Dreampaw please step forward." Firestar said, I stood up and stepped infront of him. "Do you Dreampaw promise to protect your clan even if it means it costs your life?" I nodded yes. "Then by the will of Starclan I grant you your warrior name: Dreampool." I smiled and raised my head. "Dreampool, Dreampool, Dreampool." Everyone chanted as I took my spots next to the other warriors. Silverpaw's new name is Silverdew. "As part of your ceremony you must sit a silent vigil guarding the camp." Firestar said as he jumped down from the rock and walked into his den. All of the older warriors, elders, kits, apprentices, everyone except Dreampool and Silverdew we into their dens. We went to the entrance of camp and sat down. I laid down and put my head in my paws. I heard a rustling in the forest and went to go see what it was. It was only a bunny. I sighed and laid down again. The next thing I heard was a crackling, I smelled smoke and I heard a howling noise. A fox came running into camp I yelled, "Fox and fire quick go to the lake." I ran into the nursery and woke up Featherear. She smelled smoke and quickly woke up the others. I ran over to the fox, jumped onto its back and held on as tightly as I could. Silverdew was helping the elders get out of camp. Firestar we all knew was on his last life. He quickly woke up the apprentices and gave them to their mentors. He ran over to the fox and bit hit leg. The fox yowled and fell to the ground I bit its next and it grabbed me by the scruff of the next and throw me across the clearing.

I looked up and I saw Pearlpelt gaping above me. I stood up bowed and ran right back into battle. Firestar was on the ground getting up with a scratch down this side. I growled and ran up to the fox and bit its next as hard as I could until I felt it go limp. I checked every den. They were empty I saw Pearlpelt run as fast as she could out of the camp. I went over to Firestar and lightly grabbed the scruff of his neck. I pulled him across the clearing and out of camp; the forest around us was lit on fire. I pulled harder. I finally set him down and yelled help for a while until I heard a warrior come. It was Sandstorm. She helped me by pushing his legs. We made it to the lake. The whole clan made it there. We dragged his to the lake. And laid him there his stomach was moving normally, Pearlpelt laid some spider web on his scratch. "Dreampool I am sorry I was rude to you, I love you like my own daughters." He looked over at squirrelflight and Leafpool, "But I haven't know you for a long time and I will not know you any longer goodbye Drea..." His head laid on the ground and his stomach stopped moving. I looked at his body then at Sandstorm, She was shocked, I looked at squirrelflight next to Brambleclaw then I looked at Leafpool. They were all upset. I laid my head on his side then stood up and announced, "The great leader Firestar has sadly joined Starclan." Everyone turned to me I shook my head. The Deputy Greystripe walked up and said, "Sense I was his Deputy I am now leader of Thunderclan. May tonight we all sit Vigil for Firestar, as it is apparent we can't go home. For a while." He stood next to me as we looked up into Silverpelt.

The next day, we all joined Firestar, as it was apparent all clans did the era of the clans ended and we watched the land below burst into flames. Or some didn't watch they watched the twolegs build their homes in the old forests were most of the legend of the clans would stay forever underneath the houses of the twolegs.


End file.
